Merry Christmas
by ClassicBeauty09
Summary: The Breifs family is on vacation for Christmas in New York.What mayhem will happen?And what does the Frying Pan of Doom have to do with anything?Yeah yeah I know it's not christmas time yet but it is in here so whatever. Read and Review...Please! Oneshot


Hello to everyone who has actually decided to take the time to read this story. I was very bored so I decided to write this. It's probably not very well written I'm not really a great writer but I tried really hard so if you have any tips please put them in your review. I am very hyper right now and I need to hurry and finish this one-shot so I can finish my Latin and Biology homework. lol. Oh and this is also my very first fic that I am going to post. This is also my first attempt at a comedy. I don't know if anyone will think this is funny but it made my sister laugh. Anyway on to the story…..

Merry Christmas

It was a lovely winter day in New York. The Briefs family was on vacation for the holidays and everyone was having a great time. Well if your name was Bulma and Bra that is.

"Trunks! Hurry up with those bags and be careful. Don't you dare drop them!" Bra yelled while catching up with her mother who was heading into the next clothing store leaving Trunks to catch his balance with all of Bra's bags.

"Man how much stuff does Bra need? I'm carrying a mountain!"

"That's nothin' boy" Trunks turned around to see his father carrying a bundle of bags. Bra's pile was a small hill compared to what Bulma had bought. It was as tall as a twenty story building.

"Wow mom's way worse! I feel sorry for you." Trunks said while holding in his laughter.

"Bang!" Vegeta punched Trunks right in the gut sending all of Bra's stuff to the ground. Trunk's sat on the curb rubbing his stomach. "Gosh father, you didn't have to punch me so hard. I was only kidding." Vegeta smirked.

"Well if you trained harder you wouldn't be in this predicament would you?" I rolled my eyes. Then I smirked as well for I suddenly got an idea. I could tell my father knew as well, for his expression turned uneasy. But it was too late. The bags slowed him down and my leg tripped him as he started to flee. All of Bulma's bags went flying. "Arggg." I snickered as he growled.

"What's the matter father? You've weakened since the last time we spared." This made him growl ever more. I just sat there and laughed. Suddenly two voices were heard.

"Vegeeeetttaaaa!"

"Trunnnnkkksss!"

Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other in horror. "Oh….My….God…" Trunks whispered. Vegeta cowered in fear under all of the bags. "Slap." Bulma hit with all her might on Vegeta and Trunks' faces. "Gosh mom when did you get so strong?" Trunks whimpered holding his cheek.

'Oh. I've been working out." Bulma said as she smirked evily. "Hey I want you to see the present Chi-Chi gave to me!" As she said this she started pulling out a black, shinny frying pan of DOOM.

Trunks and Vegeta's faces turned to horror once again as Bulma held the pan over her head.

"Now B…Bulma. Don't go crazy. I…I…I'll go to that stupid ballet you wanted to go to tonight. Okay?" Vegeta pleaded.

"Yeah so will I!" Trunks belted out.

"Wellll….okay." With that she turned around.

"Phew." Vegeta and Trunks said in unison.

"BANG."

"Owch!"

"Hey woman I said I'd go to that stupid ballet! Why did you hit me?"

"Yeah mom why'd you do that?"

"Because I never said that I wouldn't hit you now did I? Besides I couldn't resist." Bulma smirked. "Now come on. We need to go shopping to get you two some proper clothes for the ballet tonight." Trunks and Vegeta didn't dare argue. Not with that pan still in her hands.

Bra walked away following Bulma to the curb. "Nice going mom! Do you think you can teach me the way of the pan?" she asked.

"Sure honey. It sure does come in handy!" At that they both started laughing.

Vegeta and Trunks' horror struck once again at the thought of Bra wielding a frying pan as well. Trunks shivered just thinking about it. "Coward." Vegeta muttered.

"Dad you're shaking more than me!"

Vegeta stared at his son and growled. "You saw NOTHING!" Trunks squealed and stood up saluting.

"Yes Sir!"

Suddenly a familiar voice appeared in the background. "Vegeta, Trunks! Come on! The cab is waiting. Do I need to get the pan out again? Becaue I will!" Bulma yelled.

"NO!" They both yelled running up to her and Bra with all of the bags neatly stacked in their arms.

Bulma sighed. "This is the life. To bad Chi-Chi hadn't given me this present sooner!"

**'Oh my Gawd. My mother had finally lost it!'** Trunks thought.

**'It's times like this when I wonder why I even married her…_'_** Vegeta thought.

"BANG." Vegeta was hit square in the head with the dreaded frying pan of doom.

"Did you forget about our bond Vegeta? You idiot." With that Bulma hit him once again on the head and then followed the snickering Bra into the cab.

"Good thing mom didn't hear me!" Trunks said through laughter jumping into the car fast enough so that Vegeta couldn't hit him.

"Trunks you are _so_ dead when we get back home!" Vegeta growled.

**"Aww man. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?"** Trunks thought to himself.

Well there it is my first fic! Yippie I feel so awesome. Please excuse me if my grammar is terrible I don't have enough time to look over it so again sorry of the grammar is bad. I also want to give a shout out to imadude1134's stories Welcome to my Life Part I and II. If you're looking for a good read then…uh…read this lol.

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Please:)


End file.
